Ami's Way part 1
by Katori Snowsakura
Summary: This is an alternative fic based on Sailormoon. Ami is an assassin who takes different kinds of jobs. But she also has to deal with a Queen who just won't give her a break. It's PG for language and a sex scene.


Ami's Way  
  
The year was 2037. Serenity, the Neo Queen, who seemed to make the world better, had died. So now her daughter is Queen and this is her world and mine...  
  
I walked in the apartment and took off my boots. At 1:10 am, the sky was still dark and I had time to sleep before I went to the palace in the morning.  
"Babe...is that you?"  
"Yes." I answered without turning around.  
"Tough night?"  
"Always, Greg-chan." He handed me a glass of wine and sat on the ottoman in front of me.  
"Maybe you shouldn't go to work tommarrow."  
"I have to, it's getting near the time to pick the new senshi."  
"Already..."  
"Yeah, the Queen wanted me to speed it up. She's so worried that a new evil will come..."  
Greg rolled his eyes and I laughed, "There has been peace for several years! You should get some sleep." He picked me up and walked me to our bedroom. Curling up beside me, we quickly fell asleep.  
  
In the palace, guards were going about their daily tasks, the senshi children were waking up, and a new day was beginning.   
"Kimberly! Get up, class starts at 8:30!" The brown haired girl with blue eyes yawned and looked at Reiko.  
"I know, Reiko-kun!" She threw her pillow at him and flew out of bed. Her dark blue wings curled up behind her.  
"Freak!" He whispered, looking at her blue wings.  
"She isn't a freak!" Mako said, growling at her brother. Kim smiled and hugged her friend.  
"Thanks, Mako-chan. But I ain't the only one, Reiko-chan." His body flamed for a moment, and he walked out of the room.  
  
Yawning, I opened my eyes and walked to the bathroom. Greg laid out my favorite blue suit. "Thank you, love." I said, from the bathroom.  
"No problem." He walked in and smiled at me. "You better go before you are late."  
"I won't be, don't worry about me." I kissed him and left to get in my car.  
  
The children were waiting for me, each one anxious. They knew that I would pick among them to become the inner senshi. I smiled at Kimberly and we hugged.  
"Sensai Mizuno, are you gonna choose?" Mako asked, excited.  
"Yes, where is Akari?"  
"I'm glad that you decided to come, your Magesty." Everyone laughed but he only sat down. Suddenly, a weeping woman came into the room.   
"You must help me!" she cried.  
"Alright, but it's going to cost you."  
"I don't care, I don't care! Just get my daughter back!"  
"But-But..." Kashi cried. "You are supposed to choose us."  
"I'm needed, you guys can wait a little longer." I pulled out my kitana and walked out of the room. She followed after me, crying softly to herself.  
  
Later, she explained to me about what had happened, "I walked away and when I came back, she was gone."  
I looked around and put my silver shades on. "Why would anyone want to hurt her?"  
"Well...well..." She didn't say anything for a while, but she couldn't look me straight in the eye either. I waited, "I might have mentioned that she is the cousin of Earth."  
"You stupid woman!" She started to cry and I got into the car. The first thing I was going to do was to go home and then find this little princess.  
"Welcome home, Ami-chan." He over to kiss me, but I walked past him.  
"Not now, love, I got a job."  
"Yeah, but you can still stop and give your husband a kiss." Grinning, I grabbed a sandwich then leaned over the counter and kissed him passionately.  
"I don't want to let you go," I whispered into his ear.  
His voice was husky when he said, "Go love, she might need you!"  
"Okay, Greg-chan." Smiling at him, I left the apartment. Suddenly, I knew where to look, the Running Fire dance club.  
  
The dance club used to belong to a friend but she sold it and left Crystal Tokyo. As I entered, I had a sudden feeling that I was being watched.  
"Hey, sweet thang, the boss wants to see you!"  
"What if I don't want to meet him?"  
"You will meet him or you will die!" I felt a knife at my back. I knew that I had to rescue this girl.  
The techno music was banging against the walls. I wanted to close my eyes and just lose myself in the music. I now understood what Greg had meant when he said that he loved techno.  
"AmiSama, I am so happy to see you at last." The boss was a tall, long raven-haired man. His eyes glowed in the dim lights of the club, you couldn't tell if they were blue or brown or silver. He wore a silvery long coat and a black shirt under it. He wore black pants to go with it, in his hand were a pair of silver-colored glasses like the ones I was wearing. I knew that under that coat, he kept a sword like mine.  
"Where is the girl?"  
"She's safe, I'm Captain Hidama and this is my club." Sighing, I played with the knife behind my back. "Where is she?"  
"You do get to the point, don't you?"  
"Yes." I said, throwing the knife behind my back. I smiled as a grunt answered me.  
"Aww, for that I'm afraid the girl dies..." He clapped his hands and I was surrounded.  
"Hmm...no problem." I took a deep breath and blew my icey breath at them. In an instant, they were blocks of ice.  
"What!? How did you do that!" Hidama asked.  
"As you may know, I'm a senshi but we all changed when the senshi stones were found. My Mercury stone gives me the power to breathe ice like a dragon breaths fire. Now, the girl!"  
He stepped aside and smiled at me while I untied her." I've talked to you before, haven't I?"  
"Yes." Shushing her before she could cry out, we started to leave.  
"Her mother shouldn't advertise who she is." He said, after a moment.  
"What do you mean by that?" the girl sputtered.  
"Shut up." I whispered.  
"Go!" Hidama said, with a hidden smile on his face. I looked at him then left with the girl, running behind me.  
"You can't treat me like that!"  
"You are not who you think you are!" I glared at her and she started to cry.  
"What do you mean?" she whined.  
"You are not a princess, you will never be queen. Your blood is not rich enough to be either a princess or a future queen." The girl cried as I led her to he car. We drove back to the palace. Rei joined me as I led the wimpering girl to he mother.  
  
"Don't you think you were a little rough with her?" Rei asked.  
"Maybe, but she needed to know."  
"You are harsh, Ami-chan."  
I grinned evilly at Rei and the girl. The girl immediately stopped crying, Rei shivered. "Rei, take her to her mother and tell her to drop the money into my private account."  
"Okay, Ami-chan." She took the girl's hand and left. I turned and walked away until I heard a familiar voice.  
"Princess Mercury!" I turned around slowly and bowed to the Queen. She smiled only slightly and looked up.  
"Why didn't you choose the senshi?"  
"I had a job."  
"The senshi come first, all other stuff comes later." Usagi said, in a cold voice.  
"Yes, my Queen."   
  
On my way home, I checked my account to see that she had put the money in. I smiled, thinking about Greg. He was gone when I got home, but I knew that he would be. I fell on the bed, thinking about the next couple of weeks. I knew that they would prove many things.  
  
Days Later...  
"Greg!" I screamed as we both held on to dear life. He kissed my sweaty forehead and lay down beside me. I moved a little and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I love you and I love being in your arms." He whispered in my hair.  
"So do I." My mind moved back to the events of the last couple of weeks. I was getting more jobs by the minute. There was not a new Sailor Moon, but the other senshi were still chosen. Kim was Mercury, the twins were Mars Knight and Kamen, and Kashi was Jupiter Knight. Akari was Venus Knight.  
"Ami-chan, I gotta go." Greg said, after a moment. He slid out of bed and I watched him get dressed. "I'll be home tonight and I'll cook you something."  
"Goodbye."  
"Suki da."  
"Suki da." I said as the door slammed shut. I lay there and fell back asleep. I had just started dreaming when the phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Ami-chan..."  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
"It's Makoto, my Jupiter stone is gone."  
"What! I'll be there very soon!" I jumped out of bed and got dressed.  
  
When I got there, Makoto was pacing back and forth. She stopped when she saw me. "I'm so glad that you are here! Can I go to Jupiter's Oak now?"  
"You can go now." I got back in my car and changed into a slinky violet dress. I grabbed a long, black wig and placed it on my head. "Time to rock. Car, take me to Running Fire."  
Greg called me on the way there, "Babe, I heard about the stone."  
"Yeah, I'm on my way to get some info."  
"Be careful..."  
"I'm always careful."  
"I know, love, but I don't want you to..."  
"Greg, are you questioning me?" I asked in an angry voice.  
"No, love. But you know I'll come running if you are in trouble. Goodbye."  
"Sayonara!" I hung up the phone and got out in front of the club. The valet took the keys and gave me a ticket. They were blasting Rei's new Techno Suki (or Techno Love). I reminded myself to tell her later.  
"Aunt Ami..." I turned around and saw Reiko.  
"Reiko-kun, what the hell are you doing here?"  
"I-I followed you. Hey, isn't that mom's new song?"  
"Yeah, stay close, I'll take you home later."  
Hidama was surrounded by a group of guys and he was sipping on a drink. "Ahh, hello and who is this?"   
"A friend, Captain."  
"Oh, come sit both of you." His men barely slid over but we sat. Hidama leaned over and touched my face. "Beautiful, you must have dinner with me."  
"Later, I need some info first, could you tell your guys to go mingle." He laughed and clapped his hands.  
"But boss..." one of the men started to say.  
"Go!" he growled. "Now, about what?"  
"The Jupiter stone was stolen."  
"Really?" he asked, feigning interest.  
"Don't fool with me!" I pulled him to me and kissed his lips softly. "Please..."  
A moan escaped his throat. "Oh, all right. Who is the one person who knows the most about the stone and would want them for her collection?"  
Reiko spoke up, "Madame Dragon?"  
Hidama smiled, "He's a smart one."  
"Where can I find her?"  
"She lives in the upper part of the Hot Zone. So, about dinner?"  
"Tommarrow night, babe." He smiled and pulled me down to kiss. We kissed and I pulled away from him and left.  
Reiko asked questions as soon as we got out of the club, "Does Uncle Greg know him? Why are you having dinner with him? Is he your lover?"  
"Yes, he asked me and no."  
"Oh, what's the Hot Zone?"  
"Mars district, all the thugs and people like Capt. Hidama live there. It's opposite of the Cold Zone, the Mercury district, the suburbs. You live in the Palace and I live in the Jupiter district."  
"Hmm...oh Auntie, let me stay with you! Mama kill me if I go back home!"  
"Oh, alright but don't speak to her. Hisama might not mind it but she does." I took off the wig and we got into the car. I quickly braided up my long hair and pulled the dress down, making it longer. He nodded and I smiled.  
  
I banged on the door and a red headed, petite woman came to the door. "And you are?"  
"Ami Mizuno, here to talk to Dragon-sama."  
The girl looked at me, then at Reiko. "Is he with you?"  
"Yes, but he's is of no importance."  
"Than why is he here?"  
I growled, "Whoever you are, this is important and I must see her!"  
"Dragon-sama is my guardian." She moved to let me past. Reiko followed silently behind me. Madame Dragon sat on a golden couch, examing several jewels. Two women guards stood at attention beside her.  
"Dragon-sama, Ami Mizuno and her friend are here to see you."  
"Mizuno-sama...you are here for something?"  
"Information, the Thunder emerald is gone."  
"What!?" she shreaked. "But I saw it yesterday. Makoto-sama asked me to check it because her powers were weining. I put it right back."  
"Did you have your guards with you?"  
"Yes, but the twins..." The two guards nodded, "...weren't with me."  
"Who was with you? I know the twins would never do anything like that."  
One of the twins walked forward, "May we help you?"  
"Sure, tell me the names of those guards."  
"Taran Sora and Mimi Cruise."  
Dragon interrupted me, "I do remember Mimi asking a lot of questions about it."  
"Do you answer?"  
"Yes, you know how much I love - "  
"I know, I know. But it might be more then just idle curiousity. Those stones are priceless and extremely valueable."  
She looked at her two guards, "Do either of you know where she might be?"  
They said in unison, "No clue, Ami-sama. But we do know the district they live in."  
"What is it?"  
"Venus District." I bowed, "Thank you, Dragon-sama for your tie and thank you both also." Then Reiko and I left. As soon as we left, he started up with the questions.  
"Um...Aunt Ami, isn't the Venus the closed pleasure district?"  
"Yes, Reiko-kun, it is. We must go but I've got to talk to my husband. I might need his back up."  
"But haven't you been there before..."  
"Yes, but Venus district is ten times more dangerous then the club district." I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Greg's number. After leaving a message, we got into the car.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei felt like she was going crazy. Reiko was gone and all the children were helping her look for him. Now, they were watching her cry.  
"Umm..aunt Rei, I found something from Reiko-kun." Kim handed it to her and Rei ripped it open and started to read,  
Dear Mom,  
  
I am very sorry for the pain I am causing but I had to follow Aunt Ami. You know, it's my dream to be just like them. By the time you find this letter, I would have gone with her. Don't worry, I'll be okay.  
  
The kids backed off as she stood up and walked to the altar room of the palace. "Maybe we should follow her." Mako said.  
"No." Reiken said. "She needs to be alone right now."  
"No she doesn't. That's the last thing she needs." Kimberly ran after Rei without seeing if the others wanted to come.  
"Hey! Wait for us!"  
  
"I don't like this place." Reiko said as we got out of the car. I had made him change and I was wearing something different too.  
"I know, but it doesn't matter now. We have to do this. Somewhere in there is the Jupiter stone."  
He groaned and I smiled gently. "Be brave cause here we go." I pulled in one club and we looked around.  
"Where do we start?" he asked.  
I pointed to a group of ladies at a corner booth. "That's where we start."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Very." I walked toward them and they moved aside. The woman sat there piled in layers and layers of silk. I heard Reiko hiss behind me.  
"She's blaspheming! She looks like-"  
"I know." The woman had her hair in ordangos. She wore a tiara-like headress with a silver moon on her forehead.  
"Hello, AmySama. What may be the pleasure?" she crooned.  
"Hello, Selene."  
"What is it that you want?"  
"The stone, Lady Selene."  
"Whatever do you mean..." Suddenly, I felt sharp steel at my back. Selene grinned evilly, "Finally, I got you and the stone will be MINE!" She laughed as she slowly walked up to me.  
"You won't get away with this!" Reiko yelled.  
"Correction, dear boy I already have." She raised her hand and slapped me across the face.  
"No one hits my wife!" a wife yelled as the guard nearest to me fell into a heap.  
"Greg!" I yelled.  
"Yeah, Uncle Greg is going to save the day!" Reiko shouted.  
"Oh no you don't! I call on the forces of Zeus to stop this meddler!" When nothing happened, Greg made his move. He dived at her just as she threw the stone down.  
Whap was the sound that happened when a dart hit him in the shoulder. I looked up and she was running out the door, laughing.   
"Let's go after her!" Reiko said.  
"No, we have more important things to deal with." I replied, looking at my fallen husband.  
  
"O sacred flame, tell me where my son is!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the fire. Mako and the others slowly walked in.  
The fire showed a crying Ami with Reiko by her side. On the ground, however was Greg. "Oh my!" whispered Rei.  
"You want me to get the car, mom?" Mako asked.  
"No." Rei said, standing up. "I'll do it myself."  
"Aunt Ami, we should go!" Reiko whispered. Suddenly, Hidama ran into the club. He smiled at Reiko, then lifted Greg into his arms.  
"I thought that you would be on a mission." He said, looking at me for a moment.  
"But how did you know this was the place?"  
"Poor Ami-chan, we'd better get Greg-kun to the hospital. I'll drive your car."  
Rei was almost there when she saw a silver car zip past. She knew that Ami never drove that way, so it had to be someone else. "I better follow, I sense trouble!" She turned and followed after the silver car.  
"You must calm down!" Hidama shouted.  
"But I can't...Poor Greg-chan!" Reiko hugged me as I cried into his shirt.  
"We're here!" Hidama jumped out and took Greg in to the hospital.  
"Reiko-chan, I've been so worried about you!"  
"Mama!" Reiko yelled, hugging his mom tight. She looked at me and took my hand.  
"Come on, Aims. He'll be alright." I waited outside while the doctor and Reiko was with him. I hugged him and he whispered into my ear.  
"Mrs. Greg, will you come into the room with me?" the doctor asked. He opened the door and I walked in and shut it behind me.  
"There is poison in his blood. I need to do some tests so he will have to stay here for a couple of days. I'm really sorry."  
"I know, doctor." I left the room, but not before kissing him goodbye.  
"Do you think that you can go back-" Rei started.  
"No, I can't!" I cried. Rei hugged me tightly.  
"Okay, Ami-chan." She looked at Hidama; "I don't trust him..."  
"I know, but he's Kenshin's friend."  
"You trust him!"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Why don't you stay with me?" Hidama asked.  
"Could I? Please..."  
He smiled, "Sure you can. I'd do anything for Greg's wife."  
"Thank you, Hidama-san." Rei said, bowing.  
"No problem." He said as he took my hand.  
"Goodbye, Aunt Ami." Reiko added.  
"You'll see me again, Reiko-kun." I hugged him and we all left in different directions.  
I looked at the glowing green emerald as we drove to his house. "She better be damn greatful for this!"  
"She will, believe me!" He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Do you want me to go when you give it to her?"  
I blushed, "If you want..."  
"Home sweet home!" he announced. We got out of the car and walked into the house. A servant took his coat and mine. I looked around and gasped. One one side was a wall covered wih mirrored window. In front of it was a green couch on a Dias. There was a green glass coffee table with manga art books on it.  
"What do you think of my lovely home?" he asked, taking my hand in his.  
"I love it, it's quite beautiful." He smiled and sat me on the couch. For a moment, neiter one of us said anything.  
"Would you like some tea?" A servant came baring tea and two cups.  
"Thank you." I took a cup and drunk some tea. "I'm so scared for him!"  
"I know you are...but you must rest now." He took my cup and sat it on the tray. He then lifted my feet up and kissed me on my forehead. Standing up, he walked to the wall and turned the light down. Then he snuck off to bed.  
Meanwhile, Rei and her husband looked out on the night sky. "Are you sure Ami is going to be okay?" Chad asked her again.  
"Yes, but they kissed in that club. Reiko thinks something is going on between them."  
"Do you honestly think that Ami might be cheating on her husband?"  
"No way, she's loyal to Greg!"  
  
I awoke in the middle of the night, sweating. "Where am I?"  
I looked up to see Hidama standing there with his hands in the pocket of his silk robe. "It's okay, you're safe."  
"And Greg?"  
"Still in the hospital, babe."  
"Can-Can I sleep with you?"  
"Sure, babe." He opened his arms and I fell into them. Smiling, he kissed my forehead. I looked into his eyes and without another thought, I kissed him. As we continued, I felt the heat rise inside of me and I pulled away.  
"Wow!"  
"The best is yet to come babe." The bedroom door slammed and the night went on less pieceful.  
The next morning, I turned over and out the window. The telescreen came on, telling the news for the day.  
"The Queen anounces the new senshi..."  
"What!" I whispered, jumping up. "That bitch!"  
"Who?" Hidama asked, sleepily. I was getting dressed while listening to the report. I sat down and he kissed my neck.  
"She has no idea what she is doing!"  
"Calm down, babe. Let me come with you!"  
I burst into the palace and walked up to the throne room. Makoto came to my side; "Can you believe her?"  
"But what gave her the!"  
"Audacity..." Rei said, walking up.  
"She said that Neo Queen Serenity came to her in a dream and told her to reveal the senshi to the world." Minako said, almost in awe.  
"It isn't right, those kids are hated by friends of mine, babe." Hidama whispered.  
"Maybe you should warn your friends," Minako said, in a hard voice.  
"Save your breath, Mina-chan." I added in the same tone. "I don't like this, Hidama. Let's go see Greg." He took my hand and we left.  
  
  



End file.
